taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Motomiya Kaitou
Motomiya Kaitou is the biological father of Motomiya Mao , and the ex-husband of Hironaka Yuzuno. He is also the stepfather of Motomiya Yui. Personality As a young adult, Kaitou seems to have been a man who had a very strong passionate love for his first wife Hionaka Yuzuno. He also appears to have been a person who smiled and joked around a lot more. He was much more trusting and loving towards others before he was cheated on. After discovering that his wife had been cheating on him almost immediately after their marriage, Kaitou seems much more closed off. He is more cynical and distrusting of others. He smiles significantly less and frowns a lot more. He does smile sometimes though, but his words and jokes seem to make people uncomfortable. He does not know how to treat his daughter since he believes that she, like her mother, would just leave him all alone, even though he clearly knows that she never blamed or hated him. Whenever Mao is mentioned, his smile turns into a frown. He is a man who just wants to forget his past and leave it behind to focus on his new life with his new family. When he is not talking to his new wife and younger daughter, Kaitou is usually seen reading a newspaper while sitting down at the family couch. Appearance Kaitou's hair is parted through the middle with his bangs swept to the sides and his hair stopping a little above his shoulders. When he was younger, the parting at the center of his face was not as prominent, but parted bangs were still swept to the side. Compared to his appearance as a young adult to the present time, not much has changed. In the present time, his face does have a few signs of wrinkles near his eyes, and there are still strands and bits of his hair that stick out. His style usually consists of a button-up shirt with a pair of slacks. Relationships Love Life *Hironaka Yuzuno - Hironaka Yuzuno is Kaitou's first wife, whom he had grown up with since middle school. Growing up, they had pursued different romantic relationships on their own while still maintaining their friendship. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 15, Page 4 Kaitou had only thought of Yuzuno as a "friend" until he happened to see her crying, allowing him to see her as a "woman" for the first time. After finding out that she was being scammed by her current boyfriend, Kaitou goes to her boyfriend and requests that he break up with her. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 15, Page 11 They soon got married and Yuzno gave birth to Mao, whom Kaito greatly loved. After their marriage, Kaito soon became busy with work, leaving his wife lonely. As he entered his room with his presents, hoping to surprise his wife, he happens to walk in on Yuzuno and another man sleeping with each other in their bed. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 15, Page 16 After he confronts her about it, she reveals that she had been in an affair almost immediately after the two of them had gotten married. *Mao's stepmother - She is first mentioned after Kaitou confronts Yuzuno about her affair while she comforts Kaitou, who claims that there is not really anyone at his home. Their relationship with each other has continued for years before they finally decided to marry each other about a year before the actual story starts. She is one of the main factors in bringing Mao home and repairing the relationship between Kaitou and Mao. Family *Motomiya Mao - Motomiya Mao is Motomiya Kaitou's biological daughter. Based on their appearances, it is evident to see that Mao is, in fact, his biological daughter, but he once questioned that fact when he first heard of his wife's affair. Back then, Mao once described her father as being kind to her when she was younger.Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 7, Page 26 Ever since Kaitou's divorce with Yuzuno, he has been especially cold to Mao, and repeatedly tries to drive Mao away. He accuses her of being the one who left his house (just like her mother), when it was actually himself who was pushing Mao away. Kaitou also pities Mao, since she was born in the midst of stupidity. Kaitou admits to himself that he has a hard time moving forward in life. He was very upset and angry, when Mao came all the way to his house to ask for him to sign a paper so she could live alone. Eventually, Kaitou begins to open to Mao after the trip Mao planned to Sendai and begins to show his concern and love for her little by little, for example when he scolded Mao for coming back home late from her part-time job Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13 or when he patted her head after she came back home from talking with her mother. *Motimiya Yui - Kaitou appears to have a pretty good relationship with his -step-daughter Yui. They are often seen sitting together watching tv or talking at the dining table. For her birthday, Kaitou had bought his daughter a teddy bear. As a family, he holds hands with Yui, who was wearing a yukata, during the fireworks festival. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 17, Page 16 Whenever he's with her, he smiles in and laughs a lot more. Other * Nakamura Hiro - Kaitou appears to Hiro quite well and seems to put a lot of trust in him, considering the fact that he is fine with leaving his daughter Mao in his care alone in his house. Hiro initially does not seem to like Kaitou very much because he remembers how much Kaitou has hurt Mao with his treatment of her, but his feelings of dislike towards him soften as he notices the subtle change that's come over Kaitou throughout the story. Sometimes, Kaitou will tease Hiro about having feelings for Mao, but often tells him that he is fine if Mao stays with him permanently. * Nakamura Hina - Hina and Kaitou did not have much interaction when Hina was a child. He sees mirror reflection of himself in Hina as they both have similar attitudes towards themselves, blaming and loathing themselves for things that have happened to them in the past and running away from the people they love in fear of losing them. * Nakamura couple - Kaitou has often stated that he was jealous of how happy and bright their house was. He was also jealous of how Mao seemed so much happier there and was always staying there. He does not seem to have been close with them, but did learn about the origin of Hina's name from them. * Oda - While Kaitou reminisces about his past with his wife and his daughter Mao, Oda rings on the doorbell and introduces himself as one of Mao's classmates. Kaitou asks him if he is her boyfriend, which flusters Oda, who tells him that he is not. Kaitou then asks him if Oda likes Mao, which makes Oda even more nervous. While he's still thinking of what to say, Kaitou hands Oda the address of Hiro, telling Oda that Mao lives there. Before Oda can ask him why she isn't living with Kaitou, Kaitou slams the door on him. Background Before the start of the main story, Kaitou was originally married to his childhood friend Yuzuno until he discovered that she had been having an affair with another man. Afterwards he began to spend less and less time at home, avoiding Yuzuno and his daughter Mao in order to spend some time with a woman who would eventually become his second wife. When he comes home and looks at his daughter's face, his thoughts leave him to think that Mao is blaming him for making her mother cry as a result of the sense of guilt that he feels. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 15, Page 20 As a result of these conflicting feelings, he ends up lashing out at Mao after he divorces his wife and ends up with the custody of Mao. In a short side story that recounts a time when Mao was still a middle schooler, Kaitou is shown reading a newspaper at the couch in their house. Almost immediately after Mao had greeted her dad, he rises up and tells her that he is going out without looking directly into her eyes. He does leave her some money for her to buy some dinner on her own. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 36.4, Pages 2-3 Plot Quotes Trivia * Kaitou was the one who gave Mao her name, after a man who was from the Kuukai era. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 15, Page 14 * He and Mao share an interest in watching Japanese historical movies. * He gave both of his daughters a teddy-bear as a gift, one teddy bear to Mao when she was a baby, and the other teddy bear to Yui for her birthday. * He is good at shooting games, but is not good at goldfish scooping game at the festival that the family visited in Sendai. * He hates Christmas because that's when he discovered Yuzuno's affair. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 15, Page 16 and Chapter 38, Page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents